wizard_vnfandomcom-20200214-history
Art
Art Style Ideas -Standard anime-style VN -Non-anime VN -No drawings --Do something like Digital: A Love Story (pic related) and dress the UI up as a pseudo operating system(a very, very abstract one in keeping with the singularity theme) instead of the traditional 'images and a text box' format most VNs use. Assuming we're using an anime style, does anyone have any ideas for what the characters or the protagonist could look like? I know we haven't decided on a definitive story yet, but maybe we could start with MC-kun already. As a drawfag I'd like to know everyone's opinion on what he should be like. Characters and Backgrounds for Story Act I of the visual novel is currently under development. Background and character art is required. Backgrounds The setting is cyberpunk, an ecumenopolis covering the surface of a planet. There are three distinctive strata to this city: the overcity, the undercity, and the ruins. The overcity is the newest, and towers kilometers above the surface. It consists of metal and concrete towers, linked by thousands of train viaducts. Inside, hallways are well-lit, sterile, have well-manicured parks and greenery and overall very efficient: think the Citadel from Mass Effect. Between the overcity and undercity is transition space, where the middle class lives. These areas are less-pristine than the overcity, but still fall under "overcity" aesthetics: clean, efficient, though perhaps a little worn, think "polished concrete" rather than "gunmetal gray" in terms of aesthetics. The undercity is the slum of the planet, perched on top of ruins of older cities which the current city is built on top of. Think of Hong Kong at night, turn it up to 11, add the amount of trash you might find in a slum like Dharavi, and you have the undercity. Kowloon Walled City is another real-world point of inspiration. Narrow, claustrophobic alleyways, small dive bars, brothels, bars, neon signage. Perpetually dim because little light reaches here. The ruins underneath the planet are the lowest strata. These are hollowed out buildings from earlier ages which have been built on top of by the city dwellers, sort of like a foundation. The ruins have "gone wild" with time, and are overgrown by vines and lichen. There is very little illumination here, from ground level the buildings on each side are so high that only a tiny sliver of sky can be seen when looking upwards. Think post-apocalyptic 21st century city, overgrown with vines, only there's a massive city built right on top of that. Characters There are several characters known for now: Main character: The wizard. May or may not have art. Could have an everywizard appearance. Main character's partner: Very pale skin, long black hair, bangs may cover parts of his face. Slender, perhaps even androgynous-looking or effeminate. Even more socially incompetent than the MC though unsure how that translates to physical characteristics. On a sliding scale between seme and uke, he would be worth 9001 ukes. But this isn't that kind of VN, don't worry. Train girl: Appears in Act II first, so not a priority. Clothing and fashion Bureaucrats wear long black cloaks. Perhaps a little wizardly.